fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarge Fan
Sarge Fan! (known as Sarge Fan in Papa's Cupcakeria) is a young boy who made his first appearence in Papa's Pizzeria. As his name indicates, he is obsessed with the Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack villain, Sarge, and onions. Flipdeck info This mischievous customer is absolutely obsessed with Sarge and can always be found parading around town in his green army helmet. With the help of Quinn, he had his name legally changed to Sarge D. Fan. When Sarge Fan heard of Papa’s Freezeria opening up, he personally petitioned to have his favorite candy, Gummy Onions, on the menu. Appearance Sarge Fan wears the same hat as Sarge, (This covers his eyes and hair) wears a purple polo undershirt & black shirt on top with a picture Sarge on it, purple bottoms with a green belt and to finish his appearance, brown shoes with green laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *12 Onions *37.5 minutes (5/8 of meter) *Sliced into six pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Onion *Onion *Onion *Well-done patty *Onion *Onion *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Onions *Pinto Beans *Onions *Loco Sauce *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *3 Gummy Onions Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Onion Ring *Onion *Onion Ring *Well Done Patty *Onion *Onion Ring *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Wild Onion Strips *3 Wild Onion Wings (left) *3 Wild Onion Boneless Wings (right) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog in a Pumpernickel Bun *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Wild Onion Sauce *Onions *3 Sport Peppers *Drink: **Large Purple Burple ** Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Violet Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Purple Burple Drizzle (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Rock Candy **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) **Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs (Rock Candy in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) **Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *3 Gummy Onions Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Ravioli *Purple Pesto (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Black Pepper *8 Onions *Clam *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Blackberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *3 Gummy Onions Trivia *He share some similarities with Radlynn. *He is unlocked along with Wild Onion Sauce twice in a row in Wingeria and Hot Doggeria. *Both he and Radlynn (fans of Sarge and Radley Madish, respectively) order Veggie Dog in the Hot Doggeria. *In Papa Louie 2, the badge Onionception is earned when Sarge is defeated with him. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! his style B costume shows purple polo shirt with sarges face on it. *In Wingeria his order combination is similar to that of Gremmie's. *He seems to like blueberries as he orders them in Papa's Freezeria and in Papa's Pancakeria as a grill mixable. This is mainly because the color of blueberries has a similar color with his favorite condiment in most of his orders (onions are often colored purple). He also orders blackberies in Freezeria HD because they're purple. *In Papa's Cupcakeria his name no longer has an exclamation point at the end. *He is the only customer whose name has an exclamation point at the end (until Cupcakeria). *He is the only child in Papa's Freezeria. Unlockable toppings along with him *In Freezeria and Cupcakeria, he's unlocked along with Gummy Onions. *In Wingeria, and Hot Doggeria, he's unlocked along with Wild Onion Sauce. *In Pizzeria and Pastaria, he is unlocked with Onions. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: 30 *Papa's Burgeria: 33 *Papa's Taco Mia:17 *Papa's Freezeria:18 *Papa's Pancakeria:37 *Papa's Burgeria HD:14 *Papa's Wingeria:18 *Papa's Hot Doggeria:35 *Papa's Cupcakeria: 21 *Papa's Pastaria: 35 Gallery Sarge Fan Evil.PNG|Why did you mess my pizza uP? says the Angry Sarge Fan! you forgot the onions.Don'tforget the onions.Make my wally.Me??? Sarge Fan is not pleased.PNG|What is this? Sarge fan¡.jpg Sarge Fan!.png Sarge Fan.jpg Sarge FanHappy.jpg|Sarge Fan with a Star Badge 601013_650982704929700_1930414484_n.jpg 995818_650982698263034_670031107_n.jpg Sarge Fan.PNG|Onions only! sargefanperfectorderinburgeria.png|Sarge Fan!'s perfect order in Papa's Burgeria Sarge Fan!.PNG|Artwork of Sarge Fan! O points from sarge fan.jpg|I like onions not cheese. Onion burgerzilla.png|I like onions, but to an extent... 185px-Sarge_Fan_is_not_pleased.PNG|Does Moses part my hotdog? ONIONS.png|This is good! Butt not too muchonions please?? 2013-09-09 11.11.21.jpg|Request sarge fan on Burgeria. 2013-09-09 11.10.17.jpg|New customer, sarge fan! MADsf.png|Too much!!! Poor Sarge Fan.png|Maybe it is ok. I do not very like itboy1. Papa's Cupcakeria - Sarge Fan.png Roy taking Sarge's order.PNG|Hello! Take my order instead of looking at me. NOW!!!!!!! Roy says be nicer kid, i am older than you so be nicer to older people and Sarge Fan misbehaves. He breaks the cash register than runs away. Roy will go cuttPizza. When Burgers Attack! - Sarge Fan.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Sarge Fan.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan 3.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan 4.png Sargefanperfectscoreinpastaria.jpg|Sarge Fan's perfect score in Pastaria. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Onionfest Customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Wall Jumpers Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria